Whats going on?
by lost and found
Summary: Um,this storys about transfer students wow thats new, anyway its about the students at there school and theres a bit about hp but the students do eventually go to hogwarts, anyway im babbling just read the story ok


Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from some of the characters, JK owns all the Hp stuff

Um this is a story written by 3 people, me and my 2 friends hope u like it its a bit confusing though. Its about transfer students, It shouldn't b boring though, at least we hope its not

Left, heres the story

A long long way away on an island, there was a school. This school wasn't normal; in fact it was the opposite too normal. Anyway in the school there was a library and in the library was a librarian, an evil librarian, an evil librarian. The librarian's name was Mrs Kelly and at that time she was stacking books. One student was in the library, his name was Andrew and he was doing extra homework out of choice. Finally he finished his 20-page essay and walked out of the small light library. He passed several giggly girls one of which was his sister Alexis a tall ditzy girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Andrew continued walking, loud shouts of laughter were coming from an empty classroom. Being a curious boy Andrew went to see what was going on.

As he peered inside the classroom he wished he hadn't gone to investigate. Seth Riddle was torturing muggle borns again with the help of his best friend Francis Malfoy (Draco's cousin). Surprisingly his twin sister Amara Riddle wasn't there and also absent was her best friend Kat Edwards. 

"Well look what we have here", said a voice behind Andrew. Quickly he looked around and he stood face to face with Amara Riddle. Kat was behind her and both girls were smiling evilly "Crucio", spat Amara.

William Lupin was sitting in his dorm looking out at the sunny beach below, his best friend Travis Black was busy finding out what happened if you fed an owl dungbombs. William only looked round when a small explosion sounded from Travis' area of the room.

"I told you that would happen", he said sternly.

"Well I'm sorry Mr know it all", Travis said pulling a face as he magicked away the remainder of the owl.

"That's the fifth owl this week you've blown up", William said disapprovingly.

"Hey why don't we go send the howler I made for Mrs Kelly, come on it'll be a laugh", said Travis becoming excited again.

In the corridors by the LRC the giggly girls were still giggling.

"How can you not fancy Seth", said Alexis giggling harder, "I mean he's so fit".

"Yeah well Travis Blacks cuter than Seth anyway", replied another girl.

"William Lupins so much cuter though", a third girl said.

"No way Francis is so much more handsome", said another girl.

Charlotte MaKinnon was walking by the LRC and happened to over hear the conversation, tutted and walked past the giggling girls. She past the classroom full of laughter as she knew too well what was going on inside. Charlotte pitied who was being tortured but kept walking as she had no desire to become the Riddles next victim. After walking for a few more minutes she reached her destination of the Hall. The hall wasn't very big but it displayed the house point system. Charlotte wanted to know who was winning now that she had earnt 50 points for her house. She looked up at the tacky wooden board as she had predicted her house was winning. There were four houses, Neptune, Mercury, Venus and Saturn. Charlottes house was Saturn and it was the house for clever people, Neptune was the evil house which the Riddles were in who lost all the way through the year until the points were awarded where they cheated so they could win, Venus was for the thick giggly people and Mercury was for the brave people like Travis Black.

Travis was trying to attach the howler to the leg of Morgan Snapes owl another 7th year that they hated, so Morgan would get the blame for Travis's trick. William stood reluctantly at the lookout place. God he thought to himself why the hell do I have to be best friends with Travis Black?

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express Harry, Hermione and Ron were all happily anticipating their year at Hogwarts. Harry still blamed himself for Cedrics death, Hermione was a prefect and Ron was still jealous of Harry.

"I heard that there are going to be some transfer students coming to Hogwarts this year", said Hermione excitedly.

"I wonder where from, I mean they're not likely to come from Durmstrang or Beaxatons (soz can't spell) are they? Said Ron.

"I suppose not, they could come from SALEM in America or Coombe in the Bermuda triangle though", Hermione said. Harry just looked on surprised that there were more wizarding schools but still remembering about what happened the year before. 

A clumsy foot appeared around the corner of the shadowy library door, closely followed by the other and also the body it belonged to. Only the outline of this person was visible, as the time was 1:05 am, and the library was filled with darkness along with most other rooms in the Coombe wizarding School. Another giggling figure appeared after, followed by another, and another who was seemingly very short and took slippery movements.

"What's going on?!" Squeaked one of the figures in a panicked voice.

"Don't ask questions," Came a harsh reply.

"*giggle* The dark is like-totally freaky guys!"

A large sigh could be heard, and one of the people took a large breath, as if ready to shout or speak angrily, but no noise had a chance to come out, as a large crash had sounded. Shouts of "Ow!, Get OFF me! OOOO MY LEG!" came from the group of girls. But the shouts halted as the light suddenly switched on, and a fairly tall figure stood in the doorway, staring at the 4 girls sprawled out on the floor.

Travis Black rubbed his eyes sleepily, and gasped unconvincingly "Josie, Jess, Laura and Katie. What are you 4 doing up.. and errr- on the floor?"

Katie stood up and brushed herself down, throwing a glare at Travis she opened her mouth to speak. "Don't act dumb Black," She spat, "You know we're here to find out where we're going on exchange to, exactly where it's located, and also to steal Mrs. Kelly's wand so we can prevent her from banning us from the library again!"

Travis Black looked on at them, his eyebrow now raised and a slight smirk beginning to form over his mischievous mouth and face. "I see."

Jess slapped her head and glared at Katie. "Well done for not telling him what we're doing, Katie!!"

Katie nodded, smiling smugly.

Travis nodded to them all too, and turned to walk out, but he stopped and looked at them first, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me ladies! I wont tell Mrs. Kelly or nuffink!"

A few minutes later an enraged, evil librarian appeared in the library.

"I suggest you four go to bed now, we can talk about this tomorrow morning. And I hope you all have nightmares," declared Mrs. Kelly as she turned from them, and muttered under her breath "Mochococho vetrus ackla," her wand aimed behind her, under her arm.

The four girls stormed off to their dorms- Laura to Venus, Jess to Mercury, Josie to Saturn and Katie to Neptune. Except Laura, now being a blonde after a freak accident while dyeing her hair, got confused on the way there and slept down at the bottom of the stairs instead.

The next morning, the morning that the girls were going to be transferred, each of them had had a nightmare, and each was equally shook up. Jess had dreamed that Pilchard had been found in a toilet in King's Cross, drowned. Josie had dreamt that the word "crud" had been banned forever. Laura had dreamt that she had been chasing a butterfly, but then the little butterfly got eaten by a chicken, and she had cried. And Katie had dreamt that she became the gnome princess and had to wear a pink, frilly dress, and sing to s-club-7 all day long.

Well the four girls got off without a punishment, as they had escaped from the school before Mrs. Kelly had found them, but they also vowed to somehow get Travis Black back for what he had did, when they returned.

Andrew blinked his eyes a few times, before opening them fully to see his surroundings. He raised his hand to his face and ran it down it slowly, groaning, suddenly remembering what had happened the night before. Poor Andrew had been caught by Amara and Kat, who had used Crucio on him, and now he was slumped on the ground inside an empty classroom, his head hurting badly.

Two heads popped in, peeking on him, he looked up slowly. Two-second years blinked at him. A girl and a boy. "Are you okay?" Asked the boy, edging closer into the darkened classroom.

"Uhhh I think so," Andrew said, still rubbing his head.

The girl slinked in and walked towards him cautiously, "Here, let me help you up," she whispered, but as she got closer, and his features because clearer in the light, she screamed and jumped back. The boy looked closer too, and also screamed. The two second years ran out of the classroom quickly while Andrew sat stunned.

"Huh?" He questioned himself. He groggily raised his hand and grabbed a mirror from the desk next to him (it just happened to be there k?). He lowered it to his face and stared into the glass. It was his turn to scream. It appeared they had used more than Crucio on him.

Chap. 2

Large purple boils covered his face and his hair stuck up at odd angles. His hair was bright orange and his mirror reflection seemed disgusted with his own appearance and ducked out of view. Andrew picked himself up wobbled horribly from the classroom, which was swimming in and out of view.

At the breakfast table the girls were still haunted by their nightmares and were taking precautions to let them never EVER happen. Josie was using the word crud on the end of every sentence so if it ever was banned she would have used it sufficiently. Jess was wearing a pilchards T-shirt and base ball cap with the words 'pilchard for president' embroidered across the back and carrying round an overly large stuffed toy to serve as a proper reminder to any one who cared to know that pilchard was alive and well! Laura was carrying around a large can which looked suspiciously like hairspray with a label on it saying chicken repellent and was waving vigorously a butterfly net around her head. Where as Katie was dressed like a Goth with an Elvis Presley wig placed carefully on top of her burning red hair. She had her headphones in even though their was no need because the whole of her house table could hear the thrash metal she was chipping away at her brain cells with.

Back at Hogwarts there was an announcement to be made. "If I could have your attention please ladies and gentlemen" Albus Dumbledores amplified voice boomed out over the din rising from the Hogwarts student body. "Unfortunately the visitors from SALEM school of witchcraft wont be able to join us in the coming weeks as planned exchange students, only the young aspiring witches and wizards from Coombe School from the Bermuda triangle! The student will be joining us in a few days time and I trust you will welcome them warmly." As soon as dumbledore had finished his speech tremendous torrent of cheers went up from the crowd joined by some loud bangs of fireworks shooting from the ends of people's wands. Amongst all the commotion Harry and Ron managed to give Hermione a puzzled look. Hermione was one of the loudest cheer's and didn't see them so later on when their timetables had been handed out and they were leaving the great hall harry asked Hermione what was so wrong with the SALEM students. Hermione said two words "strict teachers" and Ron shouted "oh them!" Harry was stilling none the wiser and Ron resigned himself to explaining. 

"Because it was an experimental exchange we would be having some of combos teachers, and they'd have some of ours. They would have our divination and flying teachers and we'd have theirs, also two of their potions teachers. Their flying teacher professor Nicole is really tough and doesn't understand 'tiredness'. She used to play for the Falmouth falcons! their divinations teacher professor Jones is short, fat welsh, not that there is anything wrong with being welsh…, and waffles about his private life for hours and his phobia of bowtruckles. But we haven't even got to the worst ones yet. Professor's Gillis and Johnston are known as the gruesome twosome. If you have either one of them for much over one-year students have been know to die of boredom. One of the potions professors a few years ago made a pupil breath in a poisonous gas which bought them out in purple boils, she spent weeks in a muggle hospital."

"Wow, they make Snape seem well human", said Harry.

At Coombe in the middle of a History of magic lesson.

"So class that is why you need a magical pension", droned Professor Mayes. "Well that is the end of my financial lecture for today girls".

"Miss", called Katie."When are we actually going to learn some history?"

"Miss Beedell, we are always learning about history".

"Whatever you say Miss", Katie whispered under her breath. Just then the bell went and everyone slouched out of Miss Mayes' lesson.

"Well wasen't that fun", moaned Katie. Josie and Jess nodded and Laura just giggled.

"Come on lets just go toTransfiguration, Ok", said Laura.

"Who do you think we should torture next Kat?"

"I dunno Amara?".

"What about those four girls in our year, the blonde, the one with the obession with the cat, the one thats now into heavy metal and you know the other one who says crud?" said Amara.

"Good idea, but isn't one of them in Neptune?".

"Yeah your right Kat, but what the hell , well lets go and tell the boys". 

Regisration for Neptune 5th years the next day

"Ok heres the notices, all transfiguration home work has to be in tomorrow, book club is cancelled and if you're going on the exchange trip please report to the meeting at lunch today", said Professor Holdsworth. 

"Damn", swore Amara. "No chance to toture any one, god bloody meetings".

"I know it was planned and everything and now we have to attend that bloody meeting", answered Kat.

"Come on it'll be worth it I mean once were at Hogwarts we can torture Potter and lots of mudbloods", smirked Seth.

"Yeah Hogwarts will be a laugh, my cousin goes there his name is Draco and he says they can get away with torturing mudblood easily. He says he's tortured tons", said Francis.

"Well if you put it like that", said Amara smirking too.

"And we can torture who ever you wanted to torture today there, if there going", persuaded Seth.

"Yeah you right Seth", said Kat also smirking. 

"Don't you think that Seth is sooo cute", giggled Alexis.

"Yeah isn't he", Laura giggled back. "Francis is soo cute as well".

"But not as cute"

"Of course not, Seth is so much cuter"

"But then William is soo cute as well crud", said Josie joining the conversation.

"You only think that because your going out with him", said Laura giggling at Josie holding her chicken repellent. She was keeping a look out for any evil chickens.

"Are you going to this meeting?", asked Josie.

"Yeah", came the two giggly replys. A figure came round to join them it was Katie not wearing black as she'd run out of black clothes but still wearing the Elvis wig.

"Isn't Morgan soo cute", she said dreamily.

"No", came three disgusted replys. Morgan Snape was a 7th year he looked like his father greasy and slimy haired. However Katie was in love with him and thought he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Ooh Snapey",she murmed. Josie pretended to be sick. 

"Hello everybody", came an annoyingly happy voice.

"Hello Jess ("crud")", came everyones reply. Jess had given up wearing pilchard clothes after the transfiguration teacher Professor Tunstead had yelled at her and the cuddly cat had been decapitated. Jess had been so upset she had cried for hours on end until she realiased she was hungry. She still was wearing the baseball cap though, she couldn't let people forget about pilchards the cat no no one would ever forget pilchards.

"So we all looking forward to going to Hogwars?" Jess asked.

"Yes, I want to meet Harry Potter I've heard he's really cute", giggled Alexis.

"Really, he cant be as cute as Snapey though, but Snapey's dad goes to Hogwarts he teaches there". Said Katie smiling insanely.

"Great", everyone said very boredly except Jess who was jumping up and down saying "Wow what a coincedence".

"Shut up Jess crud", snapped Josie.


End file.
